Lost In The Echo
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: Fem!Percy/Ares. They cursed her out of fear, the first daughter of Poseidon and a powerful female warrior. She swore never to trust a god again. But when the great prophecy comes around centuries later and it is thought to include her, what will she do? Save Olympus or watch it burn to the ground?
1. The Cursed

**AN: So, I have quite a few stories I have been plotting out and you can find more information for on my website. **

**This is one of those stories, found on my website which is linked on my profile like always. I figured to pick two to get out there now and this was one of the ones that I decided had some potential. It is a Ares/Fem!Percy. There aren't many around and I love exploring new pairings.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this new story. I will be updating some of my older stories over this week, before I begin work on the sequel to The Sea's Daughter.  
**

* * *

**Lost In The Echo. **

**Chapter 1: The Cursed. **

In the time of Perseus, Bellerophon, and other great Ancient Greek heroes, Anastasia was the first demigod daughter of Poseidon. And to date the only demigod daughter of Poseidon.

Born in the time of Perseus, she grew powerful and eventually Perseus and Bellerophon fell to her. This caused talk, there being few powerful demigod female warriors and it continued until one day she defeated Ares in battle.

It wasn't long until the gods began to fear her growing power. There had never been a female warrior like her before, never a female child of Poseidon.

They didn't know what to expect from her in the future. Knowing her death would greatly anger Poseidon they cursed her to true immortality instead. Something Poseidon could not undo by himself.

Anastasia has wondered by herself since then. She is a legend never spoken of by the Greeks, but accepted by the Romans. She has fought with the Romans and they praised her so much they thought her a goddess. For she did not die, nor age. For her curse did not allow it.

Soon, she became known as the warrior goddess to them - Nerio.

She even had a temple built in honor of her, and any children born of her were sent to Rome to be raised. The Roman gods allowed this, ever so different from their Greek counterparts, a small penance for their counterparts mistakes.

Over the years she has had little contact with the Greeks, but has periodically visited the Roman Camp, wherever it may be. The gods have watched her though, both Greek and Roman, though she swore never to truly trust a god again after what was done to her.

Even to the gods she is not easy to track down.

She has been known to change her name every century or so. By the time she was in Rome it was Nerio, which in Greece is usually a boys name, and was the name of her little brother before she was cursed.

A brother she has not seen nor does she know what became of him after she was cursed.

For over two thousands years she has walked the earth, never staying in one place for long, sometimes moving with western civilization just as Olympus does. Now in modern day America, Anastasia, who has gone by many names, goes by Persis Jackson.

And things are about to change for The Cursed One.

"This ones destiny is great, sister," Clotho said, as she ran her hand over a thread that shimmered with all the colors of the sea.

Atropos nodded.

"It is, and it is time for her to face that destiny," she said.

**xXx**

**Camp Half-Blood; 1591 B.C. Greece: **

"_Perseus," a girl, about twelve, with braided brown/black hair and clear sea green eyes began. "Do you think there are more than just stars out there?" _

_A boy, also around the same age, with black hair and startling blue eyes blinked up at the night sky. Clear and bright. _

"_More than just stars?" Perseus asked, frowning in thought. "Have you been talking to the oracle again, Anastasia?" _

_Anastasia pouted, and frowned at the same time. _

"_I'm serious," she said, sitting up on her side to face her blue eyed friend. "Do you think there is more?" _

_Blue eyes met green and for a second he was silent. _

"_For you, Ana, sure," he said, grinning slowly. "But you know flying wouldn't be good for you." _

_Ana laughed, laying back on the roof of the Zeus cabin, her best friend probably the only reason she got away with being on top of her uncles cabin roof. _

"_When we grow up, lets be apart of the stars," she said suddenly. "Together." _

_Perseus smiled, and grabbed Ana's hand in his almost hesitantly. _

"_Sure, sounds adventurous," he said. _

_Ana sighed, but smiled slightly. _

"_You and your adventures," she said. _

A girl, about sixteen or seventeen years old shot up from her cot.

Around her the sun rose high over tree tops, the forest of San Francisco. She was very aware of how close she was to the Roman camp now, and that was the whole point of her being in the city.

She'd always kept track of where the Romans migrated to, even if she could care less about Olympus or the Greek camp. She snorted, wondering what the newest generation of Romans would think if they knew their proclaimed warrior goddess was nothing more than a Greek daughter of Poseidon, who'd been cursed for her power.

Once upon a time this was common knowledge amongst the Romans, now only the Praetors of each generation were aware of just who and what she was.

The others just worshiped her as any other goddess, the children she had were hailed as demigods, even if some were simply legacies.

She wasn't exactly celibate, so she had quite a few children in her three thousand five hundred and eighty-six years. Some with other Roman gods – she hardly gave time to Greek gods that stumbled upon her, and it wasn't like sex was about trust to her.

Or love, she ran a hand through her hair at this train of thought. Did that make her a slut?

Truth be told she wasn't that caught up with modern day slang, so she didn't know or care what someone could or would label her as. And she didn't go around jumping on men just because she could. She had morals after all.

_You okay boss?_

Percy – the name she was using this century and the name she'd been using for the last few centuries – looked over to where her pegasi was.

He was pure black, and very loyal.

She'd saved him from some demigods – she assumed they were demigods – who were trying to capture him.

That had been a few months before, and now it was early May.

"I'm fine, Blackjack," she said, standing up. "Just let me pack up and we'll continue our journey."

Blackjack seemed to accept this answer and she moved around, wondering why she would dream of that certain memory after all this time.

Against her better judgment she began to think of her best friend, and once lover. Perseus had been the same age as her, and a son of Zeus. He believed in her ability to be a great warrior, despite being female.

He'd helped her train, and later when their relationship developed into something more he was gentle and loving. She trusted him beyond anyone else, even her own half-brother, Bellerophon.

She shouldn't have. She should have realized when they'd saved that girl together that any hope of them being together forever was shattered.

Andromeda had ruined everything. She'd taken Perseus from her, and her son.

Percy shook her head and shoved the rest of her possessions into the large black duffel bag. A bag that mostly had extra weapons, clothes, her cot and journals inside. There were a few other things, to help a nomadic demigod like herself survive in the world.

Despite being immortal, monsters were still drawn to her, she was after all still a demigod.

"Come on Blackjack," Percy said, after tying her long wavy brown/black hair into a low ponytail, and jumping onto the pegasi's back. "To Camp Jupiter."

On it boss lady, Blackjack replied and seconds later they'd taken to the air and were headed towards the Caldecott tunnels.

**xXx**

"Lupa."

A wolf turned, startled at the sound of her name and instantly looked ready to tare the persons throat out. When she saw the assembled people before her she bowed her head and instantly began to glow and grow into a human female.

Average height, with silver eyes and long red hair. She wore a white chiton that fell to her knees and what one would assume were standard roman sandals on her feet.

"My lords," she said, her voice rather husky.

"Lupa," the one who'd spoke before said. "Have you any news?"

Lupa looked at the gods before her – Neptune, Pluto, Jupiter, all of the big three.

It was so strange of a sight she nearly shivered.

"About Persis, I assume?" Lupa asked, hesitating on the name her old friend used now days.

Neptune's ocean colored eyes saddened and he nodded.

"You truly believe The Great Prophecy means her?" Lupa asked, "I was under the impression it was about a child of the big three who was sixteen?"

"Physically," Jupiter began. "Persis is sixteen. It is the only option, even if our Greek counterparts are in denial."

Lupa pursed her lips, still unsure if she should give her old friends location to the three gods.

It was true, Percy was on better terms with the Romans than Greeks, but she still didn't truly trust the gods. Roman or Greek. She was just fonder of the Romans.

"Lupa," Pluto began, his black gaze as penetrating as it was in his Greek form. Truth be told, besides some personality differences there were nothing that truly changed from Greek to Roman. "We know you are close with Persis, if anyone knows where she is, it is you."

"And the Greeks?" Lupa asked.

"Our Greek forms are not fully aware we are inquiring of her location yet," Neptune said. "My daughter is rather good at hiding. Though they have not begun looking for her yet, they are beginning to believe it is time themselves. She is the only one the prophecy could mean at this time."

His two brothers nodded and Lupa sighed.

"Let it be known, I do not like this," she said.

"Fair enough," Jupiter said, nodding. "We ourselves are hesitant to do this, knowing just how poorly she has been treated by the Greeks."

"I saw her a few weeks ago," she said, and the three gods raised eyebrows in surprise. "She said she was going to Camp Jupiter. She wanted to visit."

"That makes sense," Neptune said. "She has a few children there currently, doesn't she?"

"How would I know, I don't follow her around and see who she procreates with," Pluto grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Lupa," Jupiter said, and Lupa sighed as the three gods left in ways connected to their domains.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she muttered and turned to head back to the Wolf House, where she'd been heading before the gods arrived.


	2. Guilty By Association

**AN: So, it's been a while since I updated this one. But here is the next chapter. I don't know when I'll get time to update again but I'll try to update again soon.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for more information on this story you should all go to my website, which is linked on my profile as always.  
**

**Oh, and to those interested this begins about a month before Sea of Monsters.  
**

* * *

**Lost In The Echo. **

**Chapter 2: Guilty By Association. **

Dropping in on Camp Jupiter, literally, had been a bit dramatic, even for her.

But it wasn't something she hadn't done before, but it had been a while since her last visit.

Not since the earthquake the camp had blamed on a descendant of Neptune – or had he been a son? She could never remember clearly.

Well, at least not in a way that others had seen her. She'd taken her children to the tunnels when they were old enough – usually around seven or ten, depending. Sometimes, if they were demigods she took them after birth.

It all just depended on their godly parents, or if she was confident she could evade monsters and raise them for a few years.

Thankfully, for those she had chosen to raise until a certain age, nothing had ever gone wrong. A few close calls, which usually ended with her taking them directly to Camp after, but nothing tragic.

As she landed close to the Cohorts, basically the center of camp. She saw a few legionnaires come forward with hard faces and weapons.

Some others, older ones and the passing Lares saw her and gasped, before going to one knee.

She mentally rolled her eyes, she hated when people bowed to her, it reminded her of when she'd used past alias', two of which were queens.

Back then it had been fun and sort of expected, but Percy had changed with the times and now being bowed to just annoyed her.

Not enough she cared to mention it, but enough that she had to stop from rolling her eyes for all to see.

Some of the weapon wielding legionnaires saw their older comrades and Lares bowing and were confused. Chuckling, she shook her head as the crowd around her cleared for the current Praetors who grinned.

"Mother!" one, the female cried with a large grin.

The female Praetor wore golden armor and her toga – she suspected there had been a senate meeting recently if she was wearing the standard toga of the senate – and an assortment of medals.

On her forearm her SPQR tattoo was visible.

Unique to her was the symbol associated with Percy's place as Nerio to the Romans – a Crane in flight clutching onto a trident. There were six bars, symbolizing her time at the camp.

The young girl had tanned skin, and some features that could only come from the girls father, a Native American and Spanish look about her.

Her eyes were dark, darker than Percy's sea green, but they were still green. A much darker sea green. She was about eighteen.

The boy next to her was obviously her partner, a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, from his SPQR tattoo she knew he was either a legacy or son of Mercury.

It made sense, the boy looked quite a bit like Mercury.

"Katerina," Percy greeted, taking a step closer.

The legionnaires who'd been ready to attack her seemed frozen stiff.

Once she began moving to greet her oldest daughter – currently, besides Phoebe who was a Hunter of Artemis – they dropped their weapons to their sides, and fell to their knees in respect like the others.

"It's Kat," Katerina instantly corrected, and Percy chuckled and pulled her daughter into a quick hug before releasing her.

She looked at her, not having seen her since she was five years old, the age she'd brought Katerina to Lupa, who would later send Katerina to Camp Jupiter.

"Lady Nerio," the Male Praetor said, bowing respectively and she heard some whispers break out before older campers quieted them.

"I go by Persis, or Percy this era, Praetor," she said, nodding at him.

"Lady Persis, then," he corrected himself and she mentally sighed. "I am Caleb, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Son of Mercury."

She smiled.

"Then you must know Alexandri –" she didn't get to finish her words as there were some shouts and three more legionaries raced towards them.

Two were the same age, and look a lot alike, twins. Both had tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. On their arm was a SPQR tattoo which claimed them as children of Mars.

The other was a girl about two years younger, with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. On her arm was the same tattoo but with the symbol for Mercury.

All three had six bars, much like Katerina.

"Mom!" they cried and hugged her briefly.

"_Mom?_" a brave Legionary spoke up, stepping forward. "But if your the warrior goddess, Nerio, than how can they be your children?"

Percy stared at them all in a dry manner, almost making them feel as if she were deciding if they were worthy of an answer, or if they deserved death.

"I am the warrior goddess, warriors meaning mostly demigods. I am unable to have children that are godly, even those I have with other gods are born demigods, just as I once was."

it was a believable lie, though more of a half-truth.

She couldn't have godly children, seeing as she wasn't truly a goddess, but simply immortal.

But they were not aware of that, so it was a cover she'd developed for those that were brave, or stupid enough, to ask.

"Octavian, do you want to be blasted to pieces?" a girl in the crowed hissed and pulled the boy who'd spoke up back.

Percy noticed the girl must be a friend, or maybe a sister. They weren't older than thirteen or fourteen.

"Marek, Marea," Percy greeted when she turned her attention back to her middle children, the twins.

It was rare that gods sired twins with a mortal, but not unheard of.

"Alexandria," Percy said lastly, looking at the last girl, the blonde and fairest of her children.

A child of Mercury.

She hadn't seen any of them since they were two and one respectively, having taken them to Lupa the same day as Katerina.

"Mother, if I may ask, why are you here?" Marea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was in the area," she responded. "I do visit when I'm in the vicinity. I've also been hearing rumors about some things."

Rumors, more like what she'd heard them from the horses mouth. The horse being Oceanus, the only Titan she knew personally and was on good terms with.

And by good terms she meant they didn't try to kill each other, but were civil and sometimes more.

"Legionaries, there isn't anything to see here. Go back to your duties," Katerina called, as she glared fiercely at the campers loitering around.

Her stare was just as impressive and final as Percy's had been when she'd been staring at Octavian when he'd questioned her.

The legionaries looked at each other and finally scattered.

Looking to where Blackjack grazed around she looked back to Marek and Marea.

"Will you two go and put Blackjack with the other Pegasi – or Unicorns. Whatever it is you have here now," she said, wondering how long it had been since a Pegasi had been at the camp.

She knew there was a time when there were a few, but over the centuries Pegasi became mostly a Greek thing.

Marek and Marea seemed hesitant but nodded, and Percy watched with a small smile as they began to gently guide Blackjack away.

"Are you staying a while, mom?" Alexandria asked, looking up at her hopefully.

Percy sighed, running a hand over her long braid.

"For a little while, Ali," she said, and she smiled and bowed respectively before running off to join her two siblings.

Those three were only about two years apart in age. The twins being sixteen and Alexandria fourteen.

Over the next hour she stood on Temple Hill with the two Praetors, talking about the rumors she'd heard. About the Titans trying to make a come back, especially Saturn (Kronos).

"We've heard the same, but we've noticed little from Mount. Tam," Caleb said and Katerina frowned, nodding.

"True, do you think there is something to these rumors, mother?" Katerina asked.

Percy sighed and then stiffened as her senses went into overdrive, a feeling she only got when a god or immortal was around.

"There is, I'm afraid," a familiar voice said from behind her and she turned with Katerina and Caleb to see three gods before them.

With sharp gasps, the two Praetors fell to one knee, head lowered in respect of the Big Three gods – Pluto, Neptune, and Jupiter.

Percy frowned deeply, and looked at each, relieved to see they were indeed in their roman forms.

She didn't have much love for any Greek god, though she had some respect for Artemis who'd tried to defend her, but in the end had no choice but to help in her curse.

That didn't mean she trusted the goddess of the hunt. But she respected her enough that she didn't throw a fit when her daughters, Phoebe and Philonoe**, **both joined the hunt thousands of years ago, when she'd been going by Leda, Queen of Sparta.

Only Phoebe still lived today.

Speaking of her time as Queen Leda, it was during that time she developed a great distaste for her Uncle Zeus.

She could have kicked herself later, how could she not have realized the eagle she saw and decided to save was Zeus in disguise?

Though she supposed it had led to her beloved daughters and sons – Helen, Clytemnestra, Castor and Pollux. Though Clytemnestra was her husband of the time, Tyndareus' daughter.

But those were Ancient times, such things as that were not uncommon. Things changed with the relocating of Olympus though and the passing of years. Even she, who had a great dislike for the gods, noticed.

"Father, uncles," Percy responded, a bit darkly. "What are you doing here?"

Neptune sighed, and took a step towards his daughter.

She had changed none since he'd last seen her, since the last time Poseidon had seen her.

Her hair was shorter, but still in her preferred braid, and she looked just the same.

What concerned him was the loneliness and bitterness reflected in sea green eyes. Darker than they'd been before she'd been cursed by the Greeks, back when she'd been happy.

Despite his Greek Counterpart having nothing to do with her curse, she had still refused to talk to him for many, many centuries.

It wasn't until the times of the Romans rise to power she relented, but even then, before he as Neptune had come into being, Poseidon had seen that she'd been badly wounded by her curse.

The Greeks, her family, had betrayed her. That was how she'd seen it and over the years her fatal flaw had morphed and twisted so badly it was easy to see that her loyalty was damaged.

She didn't have any loyalties but to herself and to her children, putting a whole new twist to the flaw, personal loyalty.

Even minor gods and goddess that had nothing to do with it were guilty, simply by association.

Neptune was certain the only saving grace for the Romans was that they were so different in some ways to the Greeks and she'd been so lonely for so long she'd felt she needed a place to belong again.

The truth was, the Romans hadn't chosen Anastasia (Ananerio 'Nerio' as she'd been called then).

She had chosen them.

"We must talk, Anastasia," Neptune said, ignoring the confusion on the son of Mercury and his granddaughter's faces.

They had obviously never heard Percy's real birth name before.

She glared harshly.

"It's Persis or Percy father, Nerio if you must," she said. "No one calls me Anastasia any longer."

_'Not sense Perseus,' _she thought bitterly to herself.

Neptune sighed.

"Alright than, Percy," Neptune relented. "Will you talk to us?"

Percy looked at them with an expression which showed little more than contemplation, before she nodded.

"Of course father," she replied, before turning to the two Praetors. "Katerina, Caleb. Please, go back to your duties. I must talk to the gods."

The two Praetors nodded, stood and quickly walked away.

Leaving only the Roman Big Three, and the Cursed Daughter of Poseidon behind.


End file.
